Keeper of the Lost Cities React
by SmolWiddlePotato
Summary: I know there are a lot, but they looked fun so I wrote them. I do not own the charcters and it is being cowritten by VoltronDragonGirl so check out her page.


**So this will be updated randomly, because it is being co written by VoltronDragonGirl. Enjoy.**

**We own nothing.**

**Mango: HELLO FRIENDS!**

Sophie: Um, who are you?

**Mango: I'm SmolWiddlePotato but you can call me Mango cause all my friends do. And today I have locked you and all your friends in a room to react to human things.**

**Apple: I'm also here!**

**Mango: Yes that is VoltronDragonGirl but please call her Apple.**

Sophie: Why are you guys named after fruits?

**Apple: We are not. There just nicknames.**

Biana: Are you guys elves?

**Apple: Yes. I am a Flasher and a Hydrokinetic and Mango is a Shade and an Empath. **

Tam: Wait. I recognize you…

Linh: I do too! You were me and Tam ́s childhood friends! Hey Maizie and Alora!

**Maizie: So much for nicknames…**

Linh: Oops, sorry.

Fitz: Why are we doing this?

**Maizie and Alora: Cause it's fun!**

Keefe: Okay. As long as Fosters okay with it I'm down. *puts arm around Sophie*

Sophie: *Shoves Keefe off gently* So what are we reacting to?

**Strawberry: *Screams energetically* ANY GUESSES?!**

**Alora: Sorry she is a crazy fangirl. However, she loves you guys and wanted to join the react.**

Biana: Okay. What ́s her abilities?

**Alora: She is a Hydrokinetic and a Psionic Path. **

**Maizie So any guesses what we are reacting to?**

Wylie: Cars?

Dex: Technology?

Keefe: Candy?

Sophie: Harry Potter?

Tam: Music?

Linh: Toys?

**Maizie: Ding ding ding! Sophie we are reacting to HARRY POTTER!**

Sophie: Yes! I read the book when I was younger.

**Alora: Care to explain?**

Sophie: Okay so Harry Potter is this kid who defeated the dark lord when he was a baby and has to grow up with his mean relatives. When he turns eleven he learns he is a wizard and goes to this school of magic.

Fitz: What?

**Strawberry: LET'S GO!**

**Alora: Wait! We need to tell them what we're doing.**

**Maizie: So instead of just reacting to it we are bringing you INTO the story!**

Sophie: Oh my gosh! Really? This is awesome.

**Alora and Maizie: I know! Let's go. **

***Jumps out of the window at Cupidsong (Maizie ́s house) and teleports to Diagon Alley.***

**Everyone: *Falls out of the sky* OOF!**

Voice: Who are you?

*Turns around to see Fred, George, and Ron Weasley along with Harry Potter*

**Maizie, Alora, Strawberry and Sophie: OH MY GOSH IT'S REALLY YOU! *Tackle hugs everyone except Ron.***

Keefe: *Pulls Sophie and Strawberry off of Harry* Okay… chill.

Tam: *Pulls Maizie and Alora off of Fred and George.*

Ron: *Slightly upset that he didn't get a hug from the super elves* Who are you people? And why did you just fall out of the sky? And how do you know our names? *gasp* ARE YOU DEATH EATERS?

**Mazie: I ́m Maizie. And we teleported which is why we fell out of the sky. We know your names, because… actually we can ́t tell you that. And no we are not death eaters.**

Harry: Okay… then who are you guys? *points to everyone else*

**Alora: I ́m Alora.**

**Strawberry: I ̈M STRAWBERRY!**

Sophie: I am Sophie.

Tam: Tam.

Linh: HI! I´m Linh.

Biana: I ́m Biana.

Fitz: I ́m Fitz. *notices how Ron is staring at Sophie and pulls her close* And she is taken.

Sophie: We broke up. **(I don't like Fitz very much…)**

Wylie: I ́m Wylie.

George: Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before. Where are you from?

**Alora: Actually we are transfer students from Ilvermorny. **

Ron: Oh, well I can show you around if you need to.

Keefe: Were good man. And- IS THAT A JOKE SHOP!

Fred: Yup. Me and Georgie here made it.

Dex: That´s awesome.

Wylie: Guys, we should go.

**Maizie: Right. See you guys at school! *Waves goodbye.***

**TIME SKIP TO SEPTEMBER 1ST**

Dex: Oh cool. *looks at train*

**Maizie: Hey look It's the Weasley's and Harry! *Waves them over***

Fred: Hey. Excited for school?

Everyone: Yes!

Keefe: *exchanges mischievous looks with Dex*

**Alora: *notices and fears for her life***

Sophie: Let's go!

**Time Skip to the Sorting**

Dumbledore: Okay we have some transfer students from Ilvermorny coming to Hogwarts. They will now be sorted.

McGonagall: Alora Rosecrest

Sorting Hat: Ravenclaw!

McGonagall: Biana Vacker

Sorting Hat: Slytherin

Mcgonagall: Dex Dizznee

Sorting Hat: Ravenclaw

McGonagall: Fitz Vacker

Sorting Hat: Ravenclaw

McGonagall: Keefe Sencen

Sorting Hat: Gryffindor

McGonagall: Linh Song

Sorting Hat: Hufflepuff

McGonagall: Maizie Rosecrest

Sorting Hat: Slytherin

McGonagall: Sophie Foster

Sorting Hat: Gryffindor

McGonagall: Tam Song

Sorting Hat: Slytherin

McGonagall: Wylie Endal

Sorting Hat: Slytherin

**Maizie: Bye guys… :( *Goes to Slytherin with Wylie, Tam, and Biana.***

**TIME SKIP**

Madame Hooch: Quidditch is a complex and- *Sees elves who are flying like professionals*

Madame Hooch: *starstruck* Your dismissed.

Elves: *Want to fly more* AWWWWWWW.

**Maizie: Everybody jump off!**

Elves: *jump off and teleport back to Cupidsong*

**Alora: So what was your favorite part? Mine was meeting Fred and George. *slightly wistful look***

**Maizie: Same.**

Tam: *grumpy for who knows why* Mine was quidditch.

Keefe: Same.

Fitz: Ya it was cool.

Dex: I liked the wand

Biana: Ya! It was hilarious when Linh blue up the shop.

Linh: *blushes slightly* I liked when we got owls.

Sophie: Ya. I'm gonna miss those little guys.

Wylie: I liked the sorting ceremony.

**Maizie: I'll see you next time on-**

**Alora: Keeper of the lost cities react!**

**Strawberry: GOODBYEEE!**

**So how was that? Like I said it is being co written by VoltronDragonGirl. Also I need votes! These are what we could react to next time.**

**Voltron: Legendary Defenders**

**Ice Skating**

**Christamas**

**Hanukkah **

**I'll see you next time guys! Thank you for reading and sticking with me through hard times! Also all my stories will be updated NEXT WEEK! I had a schedule mishap and I just figured it out. Now Byez!**

**P.S. Check out VoltronDragonGirl's page! Her stories are amazing and hilarious! You won't regret it.**

**Signed by your friend SmolWiddlePotato *hugs for all* :D **


End file.
